<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dick picked by youcouldmakealife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373321">dick picked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife'>youcouldmakealife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's a setup [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would like to remind you that I see dicks on the daily,” Scratch says. “Including yours.”</p>
<p>“Completely different context,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m hoping,” Scratch says. “Wanna make out?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OMC/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's a setup [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dick picked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems fitting to move things to the bedroom after someone admits to another person that they jerked off to them. But bedroom action comprises of two dudes sitting cross-legged across from each other on a bed to hash things out, because Joey thinks it is important that they talk about boundaries and expectations before they do anything.</p>
<p>“This is stupid,” Scratch complains.</p>
<p>Scratch doesn’t agree with Joey’s plan, obviously.</p>
<p>“This is not stupid,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have a heart to heart,” Scratch says. “I want to have sex with you.”</p>
<p>“Too bad,” Joey counters. “We’re having a serious discussion about expectations and shit.”</p>
<p>Scratch sighs. “Fine.”</p>
<p>“Should I put my teeth in?” Joey asks, suddenly realizing that serious discussion may actually lead to the sex Scratch wants to have. “I should put my teeth in.”</p>
<p>“I genuinely could not care less,” Scratch says. “Whatever you’re the most comfortable with? That one.”</p>
<p>Joey goes to put his teeth in.</p>
<p>“Those don’t like, fall out mid act, right?” Scratch asks when Joey returns. “I’m not gonna—”</p>
<p>“I will throw them at you,” Joey threatens and settles across from Scratch.</p>
<p>“Can I take my shirt off at least?” Scratch says. “Turn this into a weird form of strip poker? Answer a question, take off your shirt.”</p>
<p>“You’re just trying to distract me by being jacked,” Joey says, and Scratch doesn’t bother to deny it. He’s a lot less jacked at the end of a playoff run than he is at any other time, which is to say he’s still more jacked than Joey ever is and also —</p>
<p>This distraction’s working too well. Joey’s faintly amazed in hindsight how good he was at forcefully ignoring Scratch’s Scratch-ness when they shared a room. Joey wants to bite him.</p>
<p>“You may as well take your shirt off,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“Sure, let’s just shirtlessly sit on a bed,” Joey says. “That’s not weird.”</p>
<p>Scratch raises an eyebrow and Joey pulls his shirt off. Even the playing field. Except not at all. He doesn’t say that, because then Scratch will argue, and they’ll get off topic. Which is hard when they haven’t actually gotten on topic. They should do that.</p>
<p>“So like,” Joey says. “You’ve never done — any of this.”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s a rookie at some point,” Scratch says. “And I have jerked off before. We very recently established that I jerked off about you specifically.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but it’s obviously different with another guy,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“I mean, how different?” Scratch says. “Because I switch up hands sometimes, and—”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Joey snorts. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Just saying I know the mechanics,” Scratch says. “And if you’re expecting me to be like — freaked out.”</p>
<p>Joey is maybe expecting him to be freaked out.</p>
<p>“I have done research,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“Did you watch porn,” Joey says. “We need to establish that porn isn’t research.”</p>
<p>“I watched porn but it was not what I am calling research,” Scratch says. “Obviously porn’s not fucking research, come on Money, how little do you think of me?”</p>
<p>“I think a lot of you?” Joey says. “Too much possibly.”</p>
<p>“Don’t derail the sex discussion by being soft,” Scratch says. “If you want to wait or go slow I get that? And I’m super cool with that if that’s your personal preference. But if you want to wait or go slow because you think I’m going to freak out and bail then that’s stupid and you’re stupid.”</p>
<p>“I hate your face,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“No you don’t,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“No I don’t, I really like it,” Joey says. “Casey’s right, your lips are killer.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“No mentioning family members while we’re half naked,” Joey agrees. He should probably specify further and say ‘in a potentially pre-sex situation’ because he’s pretty sure he’s still allowed to go ‘how’s your ma’ while stark ass naked in the locker room: context is important. This is not family friendly. Even if Casey said ‘yay’.</p>
<p>“No mentioning family,” Scratch confirms. “Though it is a very nice compliment that I always appreciate.”</p>
<p>“I think if she could steal them and then staple them onto her face to replace her own lips she would,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Which has become suddenly very creepy,” Scratch says. “And has killed the mood, thanks Money.”</p>
<p>“It’s Casey’s fault!” Joey says.</p>
<p>“It is so unsurprising that you two were raised by former goths,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“You’re the dude with the true crime fetish,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Your dad’s going to be so hyped that we’re dating,” Scratch says. “He gets so excited when I talk true crime with him.” </p>
<p>“Oh man, he <i>is</i>,” Joey says. “Wait. Now you’re breaking the no family rule.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, sorry,” Scratch says. “Two minutes to get all the family talk out of our systems out then dicks out?”</p>
<p>Joey snorts. “That is probably the weirdest question I’ve ever been asked,” he says.</p>
<p>“But you’re not saying no,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“But I’m not saying no,” Joey says.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Between the family talk and the dicks out, there’s one long second — very long second — where they’re just looking at each other silently and Joey feels something very akin to stage fright. And then Scratch frowns at him, which significantly intensifies the feeling.</p>
<p>“What?” Joey asks.</p>
<p>“Stop freaking out that I’m going to see your dick and bolt,” Scratch tells him.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Joey lies.</p>
<p>“I would like to remind you that I see dicks on the daily,” Scratch says. “Including yours.”</p>
<p>“Completely different context,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m hoping,” Scratch says. “Wanna make out?”</p>
<p>Joey doesn’t <i>not</i> want to make out. Making out’s pretty great, and it’s something Scratch obviously has experience with, though Joey suspects he’s not used to making out with someone who has a beard. But whatever, neither is Joey, so they come from a mutual lack of experience there, even playing field. Scratch is a good kisser, but Joey kind of can’t get out of his head, because like — is the bridge like, fucking things up? Is there —</p>
<p>Scratch pulls back, kisses Joey’s cheek, his jaw. “Quit being self-conscious about your bridge,” he says.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Joey protests.</p>
<p>Scratch makes a dubious sound, so obviously Joey has to kiss him to prove he’s not self-conscious, or Scratch wins. He makes sure to kiss him really fucking well, for like, emphasis, and then he thinks Scratch is trying to one up him, and suffice to say when Joey’s got a handful of Scratch’s ass — great fucking ass — and his dick is riding Scratch’s thigh — <i>terrific</i> thigh, truly — that maybe dicks out is a good plan. Joey’s in favor of it.</p>
<p>Joey pulls away. Scratch’s lips really are killer, especially shiny wet.</p>
<p>“Dicks out?” Joey asks hopefully, and Scratch kisses him, which isn’t an answer, but it is, actually, because he is capable of multi-tasking kissing and shoving Joey’s sweats down. Joey can also multi-task, though he does need to pull away to kick his sweats and underwear off so that he doesn’t accidentally kick Scratch in the process. Scratch takes the opportunity to kick his own shorts and underwear off, and Joey gets a moment of self-consciousness again before Scratch is kissing him like he knows what’s happening and he does not like it.</p>
<p>Not that Joey’s complaining or anything. He’s very much not complaining, though he does pull away when Scratch wraps a hand around his dick because it’s too much to focus on all at once.</p>
<p>“Has anyone told you that you’ve got a nice dick?” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“A truly weird number of people,” Joey says. It comes out a little strained, but that’s what happens when someone’s jerking you off with a slow, firm rhythm. “Especially since I’d had sex with none of them. Thank you for not being one of the dudes who complimented my dick after the pictures leaked?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to beat the shit out of him one day,” Scratch says. “But good looking dick, Money.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Joey says. “That was basically my sole consolation at the time.”</p>
<p>Scratch looks up at him, hand stilling.</p>
<p>“Also you,” Joey says. “You were pretty consoling.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t fishing for compliments,” Scratch says. “I was just having a murderous moment.”</p>
<p>That’s fair.</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Joey says. “Can you like — not to interrupt your murderous moment, but—”</p>
<p>“Touching your dick some more is on the agenda?” Scratch asks, and Joey is deeply grateful when his hand starts moving again.</p>
<p>“Apparently it’s a good looking dick,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty nice,” Scratch says. “Can I blow you?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Joey says.</p>
<p>Scratch frowns at him.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Joey repeats. “You can start with hand jobs like every other suburban teen.”</p>
<p>“I grew up in an actual city, unlike some people,” Scratch says, in the most pretentious voice imaginable, then as Joey’s opening his mouth to repeat that in a suitably mocking tone, “Don’t you fucking dare.”</p>
<p>“But like —” Joey says. “I kind of want to like — jerk you off too right now. If that’s cool.” </p>
<p>That is something Joey can very much multi-task, and it’s the most fun multi-tasking there is.</p>
<p>It’s apparently cool. And Scratch pretty breathlessly repeating the request to blow him is — convincing. It’s really convincing. Joey is caving. Scratch was a big city kid after all. He can handle sucking a dick what with his street smarts and all.</p>
<p>“I’m going to strangle you,” Scratch informs him when Joey says that, but it falls flat as a threat when he’s saying it still slightly breathless. Definitely falls flat when he’s scooting down the bed.</p>
<p>There’s a moment that Scratch looks thoughtful. It’s a very long moment. It’s making Joey nervous.</p>
<p>“What are you doing,” Joey asks. It comes out a little anxious, but then, he’s anxious. Scratch said he wouldn’t freak out, but maybe he’s changed his mind and —</p>
<p>“Surveying the battlefield,” Scratch says, in a mock serious voice. “Figuring out my plan of attack.”</p>
<p>Joey knees him in the head.</p>
<p>“Friendly fire, man,” Scratch says, frowning up at him.</p>
<p>“Suck my dick, Nick,” Joey says.</p>
<p>Hah.</p>
<p>“Why are you laughing right now,” Scratch says, sounding unimpressed.</p>
<p>“It rhymes,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking god,” Scratch says, then he starts laughing too with his dumb little ‘I hate that I’m laughing’ chortle. “I fucking hate you, Money.”</p>
<p>Speaking of rhymes —</p>
<p>“Hey,” Joey says. “Hey Scratch.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you’re about to say, do not,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>“Joey rhymes with blowie,” Joey informs him.</p>
<p>Scratch looks up at him.</p>
<p>Joey smiles.</p>
<p>Scratch bursts out laughing. “Oh my god,” he says after absolutely <i>losing</i> it against Joey’s hip. “Oh my god, you’re the absolute worst, shut up and let me suck your dick.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Joey says, because he can’t think of a blowjob word that rhymes with Scratch or Money.</p>
<p>“Kay,” Scratch says, kisses a departure to Joey’s hip, and then — okay, it has been awhile since Joey has gotten his dick sucked, so maybe he’s biased but— </p>
<p>Scratch is kind of obviously a novice who is doing something for the first time. Scratch is also a motivated and incredibly competitive person, so Joey is the opposite of surprised that he starts determined and sticks the landing. Joey’s betting he’s going for what he personally enjoys when he gets blown. It appears that what he enjoys and what Joey enjoys are strikingly similar. Joey is not proud of how quickly he gets off, but he’s too come dumb after to be mad about it. </p>
<p>“Gimme a—” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Nah, you look out of it,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>Joey frowns.</p>
<p>“Not a diss, just an observation,” Scratch says. “Can I—”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Joey says, and apparently what Scratch wants to do is straddle Joey’s hips and jerk off, which does not require Joey’s participation — he’s sad about this, even though he probably isn’t at his most coordinated right now — but is a hell of a view.</p>
<p>“Terrific view,” Joey informs him. “Really enjoying the scenery right now. Five stars.”</p>
<p>“No more jokes,” Scratch complains, voice strained. “I want to get off.”</p>
<p>That’s fair enough, even though that was an observation, not a joke. Joey zips his lips, and Scratch snorts but doesn’t get derailed from his getting off mission. </p>
<p>Joey waits until Scratch has caught some of his breath back before he goes back to the jokes. Lets him get his rest in.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the firsthand evidence that you jerked off over me,” Joey says. “I believe you now.”</p>
<p>Scratch snorts and gives him the finger before flopping down beside Joey.</p>
<p>“That was okay?” Scratch says.</p>
<p>Joey pets down his curls. “Exemplary work, my man.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Scratch says, leaning into Joey’s hand. Joey can’t really run his fingers through his hair, but he can twist a curl in his finger and watch it bounce back, which is surprisingly satisfying. New hobby.</p>
<p>“Totally held out longer than you did,” Scratch tells him proudly.</p>
<p>“Is this going to be a contest?” Joey asks.</p>
<p>Scratch turns that smug ass face his way.</p>
<p>“Bud,” Joey tells him solemnly. “I have been told that I am really fucking good at sucking dick. Once by a person who was very stingy with compliments. Just warning you in advance.”</p>
<p>“How is this a warning,” Scratch says. “How is that not the best thing anyone has ever told me?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m going to be the absolute <i>worst</i> about it,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you <i>are</i>,” Scratch groans. “Still pretty hyped.”</p>
<p>“Tell me I’m the best thing that ever happened to you,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Scratch says, and there’s no humour in his tone. “Aw fuck, did I short circuit you again? You literally asked for it this time!”</p>
<p>“I’m not short circuiting,” Joey says into his new hiding place. It’s probably not a very effective hiding place, considering it’s the curve of Scratch’s shoulder, but at least he doesn’t have to look at Scratch from this location.</p>
<p>“You are though,” Scratch says. </p>
<p>“Stop talking,” Joey says.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Scratch says.</p>
<p>Joey prepares for the next barrage from Scratch, who is very bad at following instructions.</p>
<p>“You are though,” Scratch repeats, then, “Ow, fuck!” when Joey sinks his teeth into his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The non-hurt shoulder, obviously. </p>
<p>Joey’s petty, but he's considerate about his pettiness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>